


debit or credit

by fairyslush



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, day-off gone wrong, the kids are little shits and seongwoo is suffering, unfortunately his bf is in on the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: seongwoo wants to treat minhyun to a rather posh cake.his wallet has other ideas, though.alternatively, bae jinyoung is a little shit, the drabble.(for onghwang week day 3: sunrise)





	debit or credit

**Author's Note:**

> for a clearer context, please go [here](https://twitter.com/sanggyuns_/status/981444062946430981).
> 
> this is a small part of the dream hospital au that i have a thread for on twitter.  
> i'm really just unleashing all my unwritten aus for this week.
> 
> i do hope you enjoy!

in a world where dreams count as currency, much has to be done to keep the peace. for those who dabble in the practice of dream therapy, there is very little time for rest, and even littler time for romance.

ong seongwoo, a famed dream extractor from the trio _reverie_ , likes to think that he knows how to make it work.

emphasis on _think,_ though.

“why isn’t it here?” he almost yells, but he remembers that he is inside a rather posh café with his rather posh (looking) boyfriend, so he keeps his whining to an acceptable minimum. “i don’t remember taking it out of here!”

“are you _sure_ you didn’t leave it in the office?” minhyun asks, worry etched in his ethereal features. the dream weaver takes his dearest’s wallet off of his hands and begins a thorough inspection. “it’s not like you to leave without one of your cards.”

it’s their first day-off in ages, after two hard-hitting awake cases too, and his credit card is missing from his wallet. he wouldn’t even know if he didn’t have the brilliant idea of splurging on a hundred-dollar worth cake his boyfriend has been eyeing since they’ve entered the café.

so much for making it work.

“it’s _not_ ,” seongwoo supplies, taking his wallet back from his lover and flipping through each card flap attached. “ _god_ , but if it’s stolen, why didn’t they just take my debit card?”

his phone rings with a sudden message.

“maybe it’s the kids,” minhyun assures, urging his better to check his device. “maybe they found your card.”

except, instead of a message from any of the three interns in their office, it’s a text from his card company.

 

 

> [ _AUTHORIZED PURCHASE FROM PIZZA PLACE WORTH KRW 25,000_ ]

 

“what the _fuck_ ,” seongwoo curses, but another text comes before he could even properly react.

 

 

> [ _AUTHORIZED PURCHASE FROM WINGS PLACE WORTH KRW 30,000_ ]

 

and another.

 

 

> [ _AUTHORIZED PURCHASE FROM PIZZA PLACE WORTH KRW 15,000_ ]

 

_motherfucker._

“who is it?” minhyun asks, brow furrowed at the indecipherable expression his boyfriend is wearing. “is it the kids?”

“oh it _is_ ,” seongwoo practically hisses, and minhyun almost comments on his blood pressure, but his boyfriend is already making a rather urgent call.

 

* * *

 

“why didn’t you steal his debit card?” jihoon asks, legs propped up on jisung’s table as he munches on this third slice of five-cheese pizza. “if you’re keen on _sabotaging_ seongwoo-hyung, you should’ve taken that instead, _'nyoungie_.”

jinyoung shrugs, mid-bite into a chicken drumstick.

“eh. credit’s enough." he states, tossing the bone into a nearby trash can. three points! "plus, you’re the only one who wants to sabotage any of the hyungs here, _jigoo._ ”

“why you—“ jihoon almost leaps over the table to attack, to remind jinyoung that _he’s_  the _hyung_ , but seonho suddenly standing stops him in his tracks.

“i want more pizza,” he exclaims, looking famished despite finishing majority of two boxes. “jinyoung-hyung, let’s order more pizza.”

jinyoung brandishes the platinum credit card he has lovingly stolen from the dream extractor he has been shadowing, holding it like how gambit would with one of his play cards.

“order away, little one.”

jihoon rolls his eyes at jinyoung’s dramatics, but leans over to seonho to whisper: “get more _wings_.”

 

* * *

 

“they’re not answering!” seongwoo yells—like, _yells—_ this time, and minhyun tugs at his sleeve to remind him that they are, in fact, still in the posh café. “one of those rascals _stole_ my card and is using it to fund a pizza party!”

instead of sympathy, though, the handsome dream extractor gains amused chuckles from his equally handsome dream weaver boyfriend.

“then it’s no problem,” minhyun concludes, and seongwoo finds no space to argue. “they’ve been working hard for the past few days,” he places a hand on seongwoo’s arm, and the extractor magically feels all his worries ebb away. “they _deserve_ a pizza party.”

“but on _my_ card?” seongwoo whines, weakly, a pout forming on his lips. “i wanted to splurge on _you_ today, you know.”

“oh, don’t bother, dear,” minhyun assures with a chuckle, pinching his boyfriend’s cheek as he coos. “your lunch will be on me for the next to weeks.”

a bright bulb lights in seongwoo’s head, signified by suggestive eyebrow wagging.

“ _on_ you, lo—“

the hand on his cheek travels to clamp his lips close.

“don’t _push_ it, babe,” minhyun warns, eyesmile remaining stark despite the menacing threat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> little details:  
> \- seonho is minhyun's apprentice, a dream weaver in the making  
> \- jihoon is jisung's apprentice, and he has such a vendetta for both daniel and ong  
> \- jinyoung is seongwoo's apprentice, and he likes pranking his poor dream extractor
> 
> thank you for reading! do tell me what you think.


End file.
